Vegito(?) Ultimate
Overview Vegito Ultimate is not exactly Vegito, per se, but more of a fusion between his original dimension, due to a mistake by Super Buu, not knowing what was to come when he held Goku and Vegeta back from meeting and fusing into Vegito. He is far beyond the transcendence of time, space, and dimensions. As a hobby, he travels from universe to universe, dimension to dimension, and see what each one has to offer, or if he already traveled there, see what's new. Appearance Vegito Ultimate looks exactly like Vegito, blue gi with orange undershirt and blue sash, blue pants with white gloves and white boots with yellow tips. However, his form can change thanks to Majin Buu, Oolong, and Puar's abilities. Power Vegito Ultimate's power is non-calculable. No matter who faces him, he will always beat them by leagues of leagues ahead. Save from that, he has many abilities that give him the title of the 'absolute strongest,' such as Hit's access to Time Skip, Majin Buu's and Namekians' regeneration, the Saiyan's access to Zenkai boosts, Zeno's erasure ability, Vegeta's immunity to mind control, etc. etc. Behaviour Vegito Ultimate is not exactly the most stable person. He has many traits, occasionally contradicting each other, but he has various traits that stand out often. These are his childish behaviour when not in a fight and taunting during a fight, his love for fighting and eating, curiousity, and his sense of justice. History His history is just about as simple as it gets: instead of Goku and Vegeta merging into Vegito, Super Buu stops them before they meet eachother. The danger becomes more noticable as it seems all of existance is seeping towards them. Eventually, when literally everything in their dimension sans themselves, Super Buu is compressed by the sheer weight of the compression, and they merge with their dimension to become Vegito. Abilities Vegito has the following abilities: *Immunity to mind control *Ultra Instinct (sub-consious fighting) *Extreme Regeneration & Immortality (Inherited by Zamasu) *Destruction (Inherited by the Gods of Destruction) *Exponentially large Zenkai Boosts *Shape-shifting *Time manipulation *Space manipulation *Dimension manipulation *Teleportation *Telekinesis *Telepathy *Clairvoyance (Inherited by Bardock) *Fusion (Inherited by the Potara Earrings) *Multiple Forms *Immmunity to erasure *Accurate as-heck mimicry Forms Normal - Normal Vegito. Nothing's really changed 'Otigev' - Vegito's alias. Much weaker, but still strong enough to destroy planets. He has a blue jacket with orange fingerless gloves, black jeans suspended by a white belt, and black, shiny shoes. Only a handful know his true identiy. Oozaru - Vegito as a Great Ape. He's giant and looks like an ape, but unlike most other Oozarus, still retains his clothes, earrings, and hairstyle. Super Saiyan (1,2,3,4,God,Blue,Rose) - Vegito in said transformation. Not much to say here. Vegito Giant - Vegito, but significantly larger, and still fast. Vegito Spider - Vegito with 8 arms! Vegito Universe - Vegito where he becomes the universe. Clouds taking his form resemble him, the sky is comepletely blue. Here Vegito can control literally everything about the universe. Multi-Vegito - Vegito as multiple small chibi versions of them. They are all equally as powerful as Normal Vegito, and weights just as much, meaning that they're denser. Ultimate Legendary Super Saiyan Blue/Rose God 4+3+2+1 Vegito Grade 1+2+3+4 - ... A Super Saiyan form Vegito just made up after turning into every Super Saiyan possible. What is he thinking with these names?